Tú, yo y el fin del mundo
by Jacques Marx
Summary: Un tweet de concienciación lo llevó a adelantar algo en su lista de pendientes. (one-shot)


**Tú, yo y el fin del mundo**

Lincoln Loud es muchas cosas, y la mayoría son positivas. Las personas que lo conocen de forma cercana saben que es un chico correcto, un ejemplo a seguir.

Pero últimamente se veía raro, y desanimado, a veces con ganas de hacer algo para luego arrepentirse. ¿Qué motivos podían causar tristeza en un rayo de luz? Pues uno de ellos es la inminente oscuridad.

Un par de noches antes del momento actual, un viernes, Lincoln veía memes en Twitter, como cualquier joven de su edad. Las risas por supuesto no faltaban.

\- ¡Jajaja! Esto es genial, muero por enseñárselo a Clyde.

Una noche normal para el albino, sin altibajos hasta el momento en que vio un tweet que atrajo su atención.

Al principio se sintió intrigado, ¿Incendios forestales en la selva amazónica? Había oído en clases de geografía que esa selva era la más grande del mundo. Quiso averiguar un poco más por qué el hashtag #PrayForAmazonas estaba siendo una tendencia mundial, por algo debía ser, ¿No?

Y vaya, tras quince minutos de lectura tenías a un Lincoln mucho más pensativo, imaginando cosas y llegando a conclusiones. Las expresiones de preocupación no tardaron en llegar.

\- "El pulmón de La Tierra..." - Pensativo llegó a la conclusión de que esa selva era súper importante.

Tres horas después, ya en madrugada, el Loud seguía conectado a su smartphone investigando sobre variados temas. De un momento a otro, estaba indagando sobre muerte de gente famosa, testimonios de personas que decían haber tocado fondo y teorías sobre el fin del mundo.

Cada cierto rato, al leer algo que encendía sus alarmas internas, empezaba a sudar frío. Jamás había pensado en la muerte, así tan seriamente como en ese momento no.

Empezó a darle redundantes vueltas al asunto, un asunto que lucía infinito. Si moría, ¿A dónde iba? ¿Ese Dios del que hablan algunos lo recibiría en el paraíso? ¿O simplemente desaparecería? Un sueño eterno... Imaginarlo le daba dolor de cabeza, y no podía ni dormir.

El insomnio siguió dos días más, y Lincoln parecía un desmadre. Grandes ojeras debido a estar más tiempo conectado al móvil, poco apetito, y mucha confusión.

El chico logró encubrir su estado con la excusa de que las tareas extras lo estaban agobiando, aunque resultaba un poco extraño pensar que Lincoln era responsable hasta en fines de semana.

Ahora nos ubicamos en el momento actual: lunes por la mañana, secundaria de Royal Woods, con un Lincoln demacrado pero decidido.

Casi se cruzó con Clyde, pero Clyde en esos momentos iba a ser un estorbo, así que lo esquivó como pudo tomando un atajo.

\- ¡Apestoso!

Lo que menos quería afrontar, llegó justo antes de que él llegase a su destino: una de sus hermanas.

\- ¿Sabes que te he estado buscando? Ayer no entrenaste conmigo, y eso tiene sus consecuencias.

\- Lynn... Necesito hacer algo. Hablamos después.

Lincoln intentó pasar por un lado de ella, pero Lynn lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta para luego acercarlo a su rostro.

\- Diez billetes por no cumplir tu palabra - Dijo amenazante.

\- Ve a mi casillero, ábrelo y saca de mi mochila lo que quieras.

\- ¡Está bien! Gracias, Linky - Le sonrió y lo soltó.

¿Tan igual le daba a su hermana? Claro que no, pero de que daba la sensación, la daba. Lincoln pensó que sus ojeras eran lo suficientemente grandes como para ser notadas por quien sea pero pasado pisado, el albino continuó su camino rápidamente.

Entró al aula y ahí estaba su objetivo, que dicho así no sonaba bien tomando en cuenta lo que haría a continuación pero por suerte esas palabras se quedarían en su mente.

\- Cielos, Linc, ¿Has dormi... - La chica de ojos achinados, que vio sorprendida el estado de Lincoln al éste acercársele, fue interrumpida por el propio Loud.

\- Tú. Yo. Ahora - Sentenció como si Stella estuviese al tanto de todo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas? - Había reído un poco antes de preguntar, pero en verdad estaba preocupada. Ese no era el Lincoln que conocía.

\- Yo... Perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

Stella abrió su boca pero no le alcanzó el tiempo para decir algo, y cinco segundos después había retrocedido varios pasos llevándose las manos a la boca. Lincoln, también se llevó una mano a la boca, pero no duró mucho tiempo en ella.

Todas las miradas del aula se encontraban puestas en ese par.

\- ¡Oh, no! Perdón... ¡Lo siento! - Intentó acercarse a ella, pero Stella visiblemente avergonzada, con una mano en su labio inferior, salió apurada del sitio.

Para Lincoln todo sucedió bastante lento. Antes de hacer esa locura, pensaba en todas las fiables teorías, predicciones y estudios que indicaban que el fin del mundo podía acontecer en cualquier momento. Pero después, todas esas cosas que leyó eran chorradas, ¿Qué pepinos había hecho?

\- Estás loco, Loud - Oyó decir de Jordan chica, para luego levantar la mirada y ver a otra chica que le parecía familiar.

Debido a todo el shock que se causó él mismo, no identificó rápido a Cristina, con una discreta expresión que delataba completamente su disgusto hacia Lincoln. Justo al contrario sucedió con las risas de todos.

Sí, había hecho el ridículo.

* * *

Había pasado un par de días, en los que logró dormir dos veces durante tres horas. No era casi nada pero al menos ya no parecía un zombie zombificado.

Lo que hizo definitivamente fue estúpido. Osea, al menos si la hubiese besado bien se sentiría menos penoso, pero le había roto el labio, y también juró que chocaron los dientes.

No está más decir que Stella se alejó de Lincoln y su grupo durante esos días.

Y el afrontar una tarea en parejas con ella después de hacerle pasar tal vergüenza no era lo indicado. Así que se encontraba hablando en susurros con otro chico, de cabellos rojizos más alto de lo normal (1'82) llamado Brandon, para ofrecerle ser su pareja.

\- ¿Entonces no quieres?

\- No... Prefiero hacerlo solo. Nada personal, si me ven contigo, mi reputación irá de mal en peor.

\- "Maldita sea, ¿Por qué te enfermas ahora, Clyde?"

Cuando oyó a la profesora ordenar que se colocasen en parejas para el trabajo, no supo que hacer. Se quedó viendo como el resto de estudiantes se posicionaban con su tándem, mientras que en el aula solo tres quedaban solos: él, Brandon y Stella.

\- Ustedes tres, trabajen juntos - Ordenó la profesora de forma terminante mientras que se sentaba en su escritorio.

\- Yo lo haré solo.

\- Como quieras, Brandon.

Por primera vez en dos días, miró a los ojos a Stella, que se volteó para, con una seña, decirle que se juntasen.

\- Ok...

Una vez sentados, uno al lado del otro, Lincoln no sabía qué decir o hacer para romper el hielo. Siquiera podía mirarla al rostro. Aunque sí se le ocurrió algo.

\- ¿Sabías que el Amazonas se incendió?

No recibió respuesta alguna de Stella, pero tras unos minutos vio como ella le pasó un trozo de papel con algo escrito en él.

"Clyde me contó. Y eres un tonto".

Lincoln leyó el papel, y por fin se dignó a mirarla a ella, aunque haya sido de reojo. Vio más de cerca la vendita que cubría su labio inferior, y volvió a sentirse avergonzado.

"Lo siento. Lo que hice fue estúpido, te hice quedar mal ante la clase (otra vez). Espero me perdones algún día".

Stella leyó la respuesta de Lincoln escrita en el mismo papel, y sonrió. ¿Es que no lo iba a entender nunca?

\- Lincoln Marie Loud - Pronunció ella mirándolo ahora fijamente, y él le correspondió de la misma forma.

\- ¿S-sí?

\- La gente me da igual. Solo somos tú, yo y el fin del mundo.

Lincoln se sonrojó. Stella, en cambio, río.

Para la extrañeza de la clase, el inseparable par reía divertidos, haciendo la tarea como si nada hubiese pasado. Y Lincoln lo supo: con Stella a su lado, la gente daba igual.

**Fin**.

Un one-shot fresco de esta pareja que me encantó escribir, entremezclando un temita preocupante para el mundo (que se desarrolla desde hace años, no es algo nuevo). #PrayForAmazonas


End file.
